Relationship Goals
by fuqtheRNG
Summary: "She's a stinker." [Elsanna/mAU/punk!Elsa (but not really)] Rated M for bad words.
1. Cafeteria Food

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its characters  
Warning: mention of a "salad consisting primarily of finely-shredded raw cabbage and dressed most commonly with a vinaigrette salad dressing" (wikipedia)**

* * *

"Hey, Anna. Who do you like? Oh, and by that I mean like-like."

Anna looked at Kristoff incredulously. It hasn't even been three minutes into lunch for Pete's sake.

"Kristoff, are we like, in the second grade or something? Why in the world would I tell you who I have a crush on?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I thought we were friends, and friends tell each other their secrets."

Anna sighed. Kristoff did make a point; after all, he _was_ her only friend. But then again, she was technically his only friend too. Or well, real friend.

"Ok, fine." She huffed and Kristoff just grinned widely to Anna's annoyance.

"You know that one person?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific, Anna." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"That girl in math class who gets all the answers right even when she's not paying attention, finishes all her assignments on time, who looks tough - but not a bad tough - just tough enough she can protect herself, who unfortunately smokes uhh..." Anna's face scrunched up unintentionally, "...I'm not really sure myself but it's none of my business! The girl who visits the library every week and I'm pretty sure she does animal rescue or something and-" Breathe, Anna, breathe.

Luckily, Kristoff finally cuts in so she can replenish her oxygen levels. Her brain and lungs are happy now.

"What?! You mean coleslaw over there?" He says pointing in the general direction of her crush while simultaneously slamming the other hand on the table like the kind barbarian he is.

"Excuse you sir, I'd like to paraphrase my earlier question: Are you in the second grade? There's no need to call someone names. Her name is Elsa." This was exasperating, Anna could see Kristoff roll his eyes again. She took a deep breath, "and yes, I do mean her."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this is just gonna basically be a fairly large one-shot chopped up into smaller chapters. Thank you for reading. :)**


	2. Tomato Soup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its characters  
Warning: mention of an appetizer made from a certain red fruit, low self-esteem, smoking, and PLL.**

* * *

The teacher sits down at his desk with a huge ass bowl of tomato soup in his hands. He's late but also early at the same time. He wrote down the notes and questions on the board beforehand, as if he intentionally skipped his lunch for this just to eat his soup in front of a bunch of stupid teenagers and mock them. Elsa doesn't care, she doesn't even like tomato soup.

She drums her pencil on her desk to the beats coming from her earbuds. Elsa calls them earbuds because they're earbuds. Not headphones, _earbuds_. She doesn't get why people call earbuds "headphones", surely it counts as some form of racism. Elsa hates racism.

The teacher talks. He explains that the class has half the period to work on the questions and the second half to go over the answers with a partner. God, Elsa hates group work too. She realizes she hates a lot of things.

She's already about two lessons ahead. She doesn't know why. Maybe she actually likes this math stuff, it just clicks - or maybe she was just THAT bored. Probably the second one, yeah. Elsa spends the next 40 minutes doodling in her notebook until the teacher rudely interrupts her artistic vibe she had going on.

"Ok, my beautiful pupils! It's time for you to share you wonderful answers with a partner. Think of this as a wonderful learning experience!"

Elsa internally groaned. She knows she's going to be left out anyways. No one wants to pair up with a loser. Hell, even she wouldn't want to pair up with herself. But still, she can't help having the feeling that she actually _wants_ someone to come up to her. Humans aren't meant to be lonely - just like rabbits.

"Kristoff!" A voice cut through the hubbub of students meeting up with their partners.

Elsa knew that voice and who it belonged to. Andersen, that was the girl. Well actually, "Anna" was her name. And just like her initials, she was like a double A battery herself - "cute". Not that Elsa would admit it in front of her, of course. She didn't know why she remembered Anna's full name, after all, it was just irrelevant information taking up valuable memory space in her brain.

A cough interrupted her thoughts. Anna was standing right in front of her, holding her math binder. She was looking really nervous and maybe some hyperhidrosis was going on or like, maybe she just ate some really spicy burrito or something. Elsa, taking out her earbuds, decided to end her suffering. Because Elsa was nice like that.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, me?!" Anna's voice cracked. A symptom of spicy burrito syndrome.

"Yeah? There's kind of no one else but us in this area of the room," and that was the truth, "well except for the teacher… but he's too busy eating his damn soup."

"Heh, oh yeah...silly me. And speaking of silly, isn't it weird how Sir randomly came in with that soup today? I mean like it's like he just wants to make the rest of us hungry again."

Elsa couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth. She suddenly felt more comfortable. It's as if Anna was the laxatives to her constipation and the words were diarrhea.

"Oh, man! No way - that's totally what I was thinking of too. Definitely some ulterior motive for this stupid activity... In the end he just wants to enjoy his soup."

Anna beamed at her, her nervousness subsiding. Elsa almost couldn't take it. Her smile was blinding almost like, actual fucking beams of light were being emitted from her teeth. Elsa decided that she liked it.

"Hahaha, what a coincidence. I guess we just have some crazy mental synchronization going on."

"Well, they do say that great minds think alike, but fools seldom differ."

"What?"

 _Shit._

"Uhhh… nevermind. So, do you want to sit down or something?" Elsa prayed to God for the first time in her short life that Anna would say yes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah - math! The activity! I mean sure - I mean yes, thank you very much mademoiselle."

"Don't mention it, princess." Elsa smiled a genuine smile, probably due to the fact she was really happy right now and she really didn't know why.

Anna blushed 50 shades of pink, but not literally. The word "literally" could be applied to Elsa feeling proud of herself for the first time for making Anna do that. Weird.

"I'm Anna!" The redhead said suddenly.

Elsa tried to suppress a giggle but failed.

"Yes, I know." _Wait no!_ Elsa regretted saying those words. "I mean since you're in my class and Sir says the attendance out loud most of the time."

"Oh, yeah. Of course, the roll call. Duh! Silly me, why else would you remember my name?" Anna laughed sheepishly, eyes looking away to anywhere but Elsa.

"Soo uhh.. I'm Elsa." She said holding out her hand.

Anna gladly accepted the handshake. Elsa thought her hands her warm. She decided that she also liked that.

"I know too." And there goes that damn smile again.

"So let's do some math, shall we? If not, I bet Sir over there is going to make us do extra work." Elsa said while smiling and Anna nodded.

So then they actually did math. But also talk. Ok, maybe they talked more than doing the stupid math that Anna thought Elsa was a genius for getting. And maybe Elsa did a pencil spin-y trick or two just to impress Anna, but so what? For the first time in her life, Elsa wished class would last longer. But time had other plans.

Eventually the teacher signalled for everyone to start packing up their stuff. So this was it. Her time with Anna was over. Jesus, this must be what a one-night stand feels like, not that Elsa would know... Except this is more of a one-40 minute partner activity stand. Yep, work together once, then it makes you think that at least a friendship will bud from all this crap and **bam** \- it's goodbye and you guys never talk to each other again. Elsa can't help but feel a little disappointed. But life is full of disappointments, Elsa knows that much.

"I think… I should start packing up now too" Anna says.

"Yeah." Elsa is too bummed out to look at her face as she says this.

"Bye, Elsa. It was fun working with you" There is it. The words Elsa dreaded to hear.

"Bye." Was all she said back.

Elsa was always the last one to leave, mainly because her stuff was all over the damn place. She liked having things put out where she could see them.

"Hey."

It was Anna. Which is weird since usually she's the first person to bolt out of the door. Elsa knows.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Well, there's no one here but us," wait this sounds familiar, "except the teacher over there... but he's too busy licking his soup bowl." Anna said smirking. Smart ass. Elsa admires that.

"So anyways," Anna continues apprehensively, "I wasn't lying when I said I enjoyed working with you and I'd like to spend more time with you. I've noticed that you sit alone at lunch so maybe we can sit together? Like, maybe tomorrow?"

Is this actually happening right now? Elsa has to wait a few seconds for a breather. Holy shit!

"Or on second thought… it's ok if you don't want to. I mean I thought you had fun today too. I mean I had fun spending time with yo- "

"Yes."

"-u and if you don't feel that way then I totally get it - wait, _what_?!"

"I said 'yes', Anna. I'd love to sit together with you during lunch tomorrow"

"YES! I mean cool. That is so uh, cool... of you to accept my offer! Oh, wait- here. Let me give you my number!"

Anna got a scrap piece of paper from her pocket and quickly jotted down her number, giving it to Elsa.

"I've got to go now, my mom is waiting for me. Bye, Elsa!"

Elsa was just immobilized by what just happened. She was shaken out of her trance by a pat on the back.

"Nice one, Jensen! Now get out of my class, I want to get home too! There's a re-run of Pretty Little Liars at 6:00 and I do not want to miss that."

So that's exactly what Elsa did. She got out of the class and started walking home and taking out a cigarette, thinking about the possibilities tomorrow could bring at lunch. Then she stopped walking, took a deep breath and looked at the sky. Tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

 **A/N: Because that first chapter was short. Also, please tell me about any grammar/spelling errors and if I should change some formatting or whatever to make it less confusing. Thanks again for reading :)**


	3. Chocolate Milk and Dr Pepper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its characters  
Warning: texting, cool moms, mention of male singers, and right-wing political parties.  
**

* * *

Anna spends the next 10 minutes in the car wallowing in what she thinks is misery. It feels terrible, like... she's drowning in aunt Jemima syrup. Except she likes syrup. How could she be so dumb? Of course it was Friday! That's why her photography teacher was wearing a Hawaiian shirt today! Dang it.

Anna wonders what Elsa is doing right now. Probably realizing how stupid Anna is.

Her mom, who definitely has spidey-senses, probably noticed her sulking because she starts talking. Shouldn't she pay more attention to like, driving instead? Anna thinks this is a safety hazard.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Anna plays around with her bag strap, picking at the seams. "Nothing, mom. I just realized how dumb I am."

"Hey, now... Don't talk like that! If you think you're dumb, then I must be a sack of potatoes. Now tell me, what's the problem?"

The car slows down to a stop by the instruction of a red light. Her mom starts fiddling with the different radio stations then stops after five tries. A Joe Jonas song was playing. Anna doesn't really like his songs… she's more of a Jesse McCartney kind of gal, but she has to be strong for mother. She decides to fess up to get her mind off the music.

"I made a new friend today and -" Anna begins to say, talking louder than usual to drown out Joe Jonas' voice.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but then I told her I'd hang out with her during lunch tomorrow. But tomorrow is Saturday!" OK, so now that Anna thinks about it - maybe she is overreacting a bit.

"Hmmmm... Well then why don't you just ask to hang out with her tomorrow?"

Boom. Anna's mind just exploded. But not literally. She doesn't even hear Joe anymore because all she hears is a chorus of trumpets and angels.

"Mom, That's a great idea! Oh wait... But I don't have her phone number, I only gave her mine." The car starts moving again.

"It's ok, Anna. I'm sure your friend will message you soon enough."

Anna is now positive her mom also has psychic powers because soon enough, she receives a text.

\- _Hey is this Anna?_

Anna is excited to bits but she can't respond immediately. She'll look too desperate. Wait a minute - she has a plan!

 _55...56...57...58...59...60!_ Ok, so...one minute has officially passed so it's ok now, right? Of course it is. Anna thinks she's a genius. She also quickly adds Elsa's number to her contacts.

\- hi elsa! :D yes its me anna! :)

\- _Woah I imagined you to text at least a bit proper. I mean - at least I capitalize._

Anna giggles. She also feels bad that she waited a minute before replying when Elsa seemed to reply almost instantly. Anna wonders if she also... Nah! She's probably just bored. That's what Anna tells herself.

\- lol its called texting for a reason! xP

Anna says this, but the truth is that her phone doesn't automatically capitalize the letters for her and she's just too lazy to do it herself.

 _\- Oh really now? Here let me try:_

 _\- h3y anna wuts up how u doin!111!? XDDD_

Oh, heck no! She did NOT just do that.

\- hey! you got it all wrong :( when you use x for eyes youre supposed to make them lowercase!

 _\- Oh I'm sorry._

 _\- xD_

 _\- Better now princess?_

\- much

Anna grins widely – _Who knew talking to Elsa would be so relaxing?_ \- and also notices the car starts to stop on front of the house. She unintentionally makes eye contact with her mom while unbuckling her seat-belt, who gives her a wink and a thumbs up. Her mom is cool like that.

Anna runs in the house, kicks her shoes off and throws her bag onto the couch. She opens the fridge and grabs some chocolate milk in a juice box. She doesn't understand why they put chocolate milk in a juice box, but hey- it's freaking chocolate milk in a juice box! Who can complain about that? Oh wait, Anna knows: Republicans.

Anna's train of thought of what she would do if she were president were broken by a "ping" noise - twice. That means Elsa messaged something -twice!

Not wanting to keep Elsa waiting any longer, Anna ran to her room, careful not to close the door. She reads the text.

 _\- So..._

 _\- I kind of realized that tomorrow was a weekend._

 _Nooooooooooooo!_ She could feel the embarrassment seeping in. Her face feels warm and prickly. She doesn't like it.

Anna was in the middle of typing something really super awesome to reply, but Elsa must have really fast fingers or something because Elsa messaged first, and Anna was forced to delete a whole sentence she almost finished typing.

 _\- Its ok though! I guess it can wait until Monday?_

 _\- Unless you're free tomorrow and want to hang out?_

 _Yesssssssssssss!_

"YES!"

Anna realized she just said that out loud, and mentally thanks the Lord that no one was there to hear it.

-YES! :DD

\- definitely!

\- _Cool._

Elsa sends the emoji with the sunglasses

\- _So what's the plan?_

Woah, wait _what_? She wants Anna to decide? This is a bad idea. Anna kinda, actually most definitely doesn't want to scare Elsa off on the first day. She has to think about something neutral but fun.

\- uhh glow in the dark mini golf? :o

20 seconds passed and no reply. Anna starts to feel that drowning feeling again.

Aw shi-shoot! She realizes that is the WORST idea she has ever heard. Duh! Of course someone as cool like Elsa would think golfing is lame! Golf is a recreational sport made for little children, Anna, and old rich guys anyways. Anna regrets her message and buries her face on her pillow.

 _Ping!_

She lifts her head off the pillow and quickly grabs the phone.

 _\- Sorry for the late reply I was getting some cereal._

 _\- But yeah golf sounds good._

 _\- Except I have to admit that I've never golfed before so you're going to have to excuse my suckiness_

Anna smiles.

\- don't worry! ill teach you :D

\- im a pro golfer

\- basically the tiger woods of mini golf!

 _\- I'll take your word for it. ;)_

Elsa used a winky face. Anna's chest feels tighter and her face feels warm and tingly. Not prickly. She decides she'd rather be tingly than prickly.

 _Ping!_

 _\- Well I've got to go now unfortunately_

 _\- How about we meet at the school tomorrow first at 10 since we both know where that is?_

\- sure that sounds great! :D

 _\- Haha ok then bye._

\- cya!

Anna still lingers on and watches the screen while twirling her left braid between her fingers, just because. It's sort of like when someone says 'good bye' at a phone call and you say 'bye' too, but then wait until they hang up first. It's a good thing she did this.

 _Ping!_

 _\- Oh yeah sorry I have a question._

 _\- Whats my contact name on your phone?_

Anna looks at the contact name. 'Crush' with a heart emoji next to it - really subtle. She can't tell Elsa this!

\- its just elsa !

 _\- Oh alright._

\- lol why whats mine? :o

 _\- It's a secret. ;)_

There was that winky face again and also that feeling Anna was ok with. She thinks Elsa might be more honest than her.

\- hey thats not fair! :(

 _\- Maybe some other time._

 _\- Ok I really have to go now._

 _\- Bye see you tomorrow._

Anna smiles. She's satisfied enough with that answer.

\- ok bye again! :)

She waits a minute or two just to make sure Elsa really did go. Afterwards, she decides to eat dinner early and spend the rest of the day actually doing homework, which is actually pretty ludicrous since it's a Friday. Except she does it anyway since she doesn't want /not/ finishing her homework ruin her day with Elsa tomorrow.

Right before she goes to sleep she gets another message. It's from Kristoff.

 _\- hi anna. its me Christopher!_

 _\- *kristoff god damn it._

 _\- r u doing anything tmmrw?_

Anna sighs.

\- kristoff I know its you! It says it at the top!

 _\- oh yeah sorry I forgot._

 _\- so r u doing anything tomorrow?_

It's ok that Kristoff forgets because Anna forgets too. He owns a tiny flip-phone with buttons much too small for his fingers that only show the person's phone number instead of a contact name, and for some reason always auto-corrects his name. Kristoff doesn't care though since it was cheap and gets the job done. Anna thinks it's embarrassing, but Kristoff's embarrassing. She loves him for that.

\- it's ok! and yeah im goin to be busy tomorrow! maybe next time?

 _\- oh ok sure anna._

 _\- have fun tmmrw_

 _\- :)_

\- thanks kristoff! and goodnight! :D

 _\- sleep right & don't let the bed bugs bite_

 _\- *tight ughhhh_

\- haha very funny. everyone knows they don't exist silly!

They do exist. She knows from first-hand experience, but Anna lies to herself anyways. She doesn't wait up on Kristoff to respond since she feels sleep overcome her. Anna goes to sleep thinking tomorrow is going to be the best of her life. She sleeps like a koala.

* * *

It's 9:00 and Elsa eats dinner with her mom. She tells her everything about school like how every kid should. This includes everything about Anna. Elsa's happy so her mom is happy too. Too bad her dad isn't here. He works the night shift. He's a bus driver, but it's ok though - he likes that job and her mom gets the bacon on the table since she works at some fancy office. They manage.

"It's good that you're making friends Elsa. I'm proud of you." Her mom says honestly.

"Thanks, mom. Anna's actually someone I've been wanting to talk to for a while now." Elsa blushes as she admits this.

"Oh, really now? Does my little girl have a crush on someone?"

"Mama!" Elsa does not like where this conversation is heading.

Her mom laughs. Elsa thinks it's obnoxious to be honest.

"Oh please, Elsa. You know I'm just teasing!"

Elsa lets out a sigh of relief. Her mother can be just a little over the top sometimes. But she still loves her.

"I better get to bed now, I'm going out tomorrow."

"Where to?"

"Mini golfing with Anna."

Her mom gives a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Elsa gives her the face they make in The Office when they stare at the camera.

"Alright, alright. Goodnight, Elsa. Don't worry about the dishes, I'll take care of them."

"Thanks, mama. I love you." Elsa says as she walks over to her mom.

"Love you too." They hug.

Elsa is supposed to feel sick and embarrassed saying those things to her mom like most teenagers, but she isn't. She likes it.

Elsa heads upstairs, texts her dad goodnight, and turns off the light, but doesn't sleep. She still had one more person to say good night to.

She changes her clothes again and opens the window. The sky is nice. It reminds Elsa of those art pieces where the artist puts crayons on the canvas and leaves it out under the sun to bleed all over the place. It's looks warm and cool and the same time. Elsa likes it.

After taking a few more seconds to admire the early evening sky, Elsa climbs out the window like the badass ninja she is. Or would like to think so. Luckily there's a huge tree branch inches from her windowsill as if mother nature built a bridge specifically for her to escape her room.

Once she climbs down from the tree, she heads to shed, grabs her bike, and also a can of Dr. Pepper that she keeps in the shed's cooler. She knows where she's going.

Elsa's bike ride lasts ten minutes, like it always does. Elsa likes the consistency.

She gets off her bikes and walks to the unnecessarily huge gates. The sign on it reads "No trespassing: Violators will be prosecuted", but Elsa doesn't care - she's just visiting.

Elsa climbs over the gate. It's that easy because she's been doing this pretty much every night for over two years. She makes a beeline to her destination, it's a rock. Well, actually a headstone; she's at a cemetery.

"Hey, sorry that I got here late." She says, but she doesn't wait for a response she just sits down and keeps talking because how could she expect a dead person buried six feet under to reply? Elsa wishes they could though.

"Guess what? Something really good happened today. You know that Anna girl I always talk about? Well, she came up to me today. Luckily I didn't say anything to scare her off. I think we clicked pretty well." Elsa opens up her can of Dr. Peps and took a sip or maybe two.

This time her reply came in the form of cricket noises. If Elsa was a stand-up comedian then that would be a bad thing. But she's not and instead, it gives her a sense of tranquility.

"We're even gonna hang out tomorrow. It's ok I won't forget about you. I bet if I told you this news right now, you'd throw me a party right away. Maybe I'll even take Anna to that ice cream store we used to... -used to go to..." It's hard to say those words when you're on the verge of crying like Elsa is. She doesn't know why the tears are coming out right now. It's been a while since she had cried here. Maybe it's because she was thinking about the old care-free days she used to have with the only person she could call a best friend. Maybe it's because she thinks of the possibility that Anna might actually replace her or even become something more. Now Elsa doesn't know if they're happy tears or not.

Elsa shakes her head, and wipes her tears away with her sleeve. She pats the grave marker twice and hurries back home. She better get to bed now - after all, she has a day filled with Anna tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be ok.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the faves/follows & a review! I didn't expect any of those, lol.  
P.S I have nothing against Republicans except for some of their modern views (Abe Lincoln was a Republican! And he rid the world of vampires.. how could anyone hate him?), I don't listen to Joe Jonas at all, and I only used to listen to Jesse McCartney cause of Roxas, haha.**

 **Oh yeah, this story will probably have minimal angst, just saying! Thank you for reading. :) Tell me any mistakes and stuff that you see. I'm blind.**


End file.
